disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Sultan Worth His Salt
"A Sultan Worth His Salt" is the sixtieth episode of Aladdin originally aired on November 19, 1994. It is the 10th episode to air on CBS. Plot Aladdin and the Sultan are playing with a clockwork shooting gallery. Iago tells Aladdin that he should always let Sultan win the game. Genie shrinks himself and gets inside the clockwork and pretend to be one of the cutout monsters Aladdin and the Sultan are shooting. Meanwhile, four winged horses carrying women in ancient Greek clothing fly to Jasmine's balcony. While Jasmine is brushing her hair, getting ready to fly on Carpet with the others, the women go to her room and kidnap the princess. Rajah tries to stop them, but the women tie him up. The palace guards show up to stop them as well, but they also get tied up. Rajah manages to free himself, but he's too late: the women have kidnapped Jasmine. The tiger rushes to the others and tells them that Jasmine got kidnapped. Everyone follows Rajah to Jasmine's room and find a golden arrow. Iago tells them that the arrow belongs to the Galifems, who were the women that kidnapped Jasmine, signifying that Jasmine had been selected to join their culture. Aladdin readies to rescue Jasmine and the Sultan wants to go with them, to everyone's shock. Aladdin tells the Sultan that the Galifem warriors are dangerous, but he still wants to go save his daughter. As everyone is getting ready to take off, Aladdin suggests that they let nothing happen to the Sultan as they find Jasmine. The next morning at the Galifems' island, Jasmine is now dressed as one of them. The Galifem Queen, Hippsodeth, tells Jasmine that she has been selected to be a worthy Galifem. Hippsodeth's obese "right-hand woman", Scara, wants to take charge of the princess' training. For Jasmine's first task, Scara forces Jasmine to spend the night in a dungeon. Meanwhile, Aladdin and the others arrive at Galifem, seeing how beautiful the place is. Iago tells them that it's beautiful but deadly. Everyone now tries to make sure nothing happens to the Sultan, which annoys the ruler. Meanwhile, Jasmine is still inside the dungeon of Galifem. She uses her headband and a length of rope to escape. Back to Aladdin and the others, everyone is still searching for Jasmine. Abu sees a bunch of grapes hanging from a stone gazebo. Meanwhile, Hippsodeth and Scara notice that Jasmine escaped. Back to Abu, the monkey goes to the stone and grabs the grapes. But when he does so, the pillars fall apart, causing the building to fall as well. Abu quickly runs away before it crushes him, making everyone realize that Iago was right about Galifem. Everyone now continues to try to protect the Sultan while Jasmine is running into obstacles while trying to escape Galifem. The princess then tries to jump down a waterfall but gets captured by the warriors again. Hippsodeth tells her that she passed the test, which gives Jasmine an idea to pretend to want to be one of them and learn anything for her escape. Jasmine soon learns to fly winged horses and that Galifem arrows magically transform into whatever the shooter desires. Jasmine tests this claim by commanding her arrow to turn into water and splash on Scara. Hippsodeth remarks that Jasmine's methods are playful, if not inventive. Meanwhile, Aladdin and the others lose the Sultan. Genie shows Aladdin when he last saw Sultan and everyone falls down the hole, which was where the Sultan fell. When they get out, they find Sultan hanging from the sword of a statue. When the others are saving him, the other statues, holding arrows, start shooting at them. When they hit Carpet, the rug gets ripped. When everyone gets free, they see that Carpet cannot fly. When Aladdin complains to Genie about how they can rescue Jasmine when they're too busy rescuing the Sultan, an upset Sultan decides to find Jasmine himself. Aladdin, Iago, Abu are now on a mountain path. Some Galifems show up and shoot at them. Aladdin and Abu get caught and Iago has to find Genie and Sultan. Back to the warriors, Hippsodeth orders Jasmine to take her last test: To execute Aladdin and Abu. The princess tells the queen that the two cannot be executed and she tells them to play along. But her plan is unnecessary as the Sultan and Carpet appear on a winged horse. Hippsodeth demands to know how the Sultan made his way pass Galifem sentries. Genie appears, revealing he had bound and gagged all of the Galifems and tells the queen that the "Jolly Juggernaut" has come to rescue Jasmine. Hippsodeth is getting ready to fight the Sultan. Aladdin has to help and Genie turns Abu into a winged donkey for him to do so. The jinn then sees cupid sculptures at the top of the building and brings them alive to help the gang. Sultan defeats Hippsodeth and then saves Jasmine. The gang now leaves Galifem. Left humiliated in a pond with Scara, Hippsodeth laments that the Galifems have been defeated in battle. Scara pipes in that it meant they're due for a rematch, prompting Hippsodeth to shake before fainting. Back at the palace, while Genie, Abu, and Iago are trying to fix Carpet, Aladdin and Jasmine watch the Sultan play the shooting gallery game with the cupids. Aladdin admits to the Sultan that he was wrong about not letting him rescue Jasmine on his own. Gallery Trivia *When Genie is retracing his steps as the Sultan, he begins speaking backwards in the Sultan's voice. If one were to reverse the clip, Genie actually says "Once I'm captured, the rest of you can follow me straight to Jasmine." Category:Aladdin episodes Category:Television episodes